Simple Questions
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Just a silly little piece that will hopefully make you smile. Sarah Jane and the Doctor spend some time together in the library. Some old feelings come to light. Sarah/Doctor


Sarah Jane Smith leaned back against the Doctor as they sat together in the library of the TARDIS. She waved the book she had found in his face and said in her most serious voice ever, "This is a Time Lord history text book."

The Doctor nimbly snatched it from her hands before the huge book did either of them damage. "Where'd you find this?" he sniffed it and threw it over his shoulder. A splash told him where it landed. While he never liked that book in school, he knew it was a history of a lost race and should not be left in the pool. Reluctantly he slipped away from Sarah Jane and wandered over to the other side of the couch. Giving the pool an accusing look, he loosened his bowtie and took off his coat.

Sarah Jane had gotten up to follow him, but now was frozen in place on the other side of the couch. She knew she should look away as the Doctor stripped himself down to just his trousers, but for some reason she couldn't. It made her feel a bit like a peeping school girl.

The Doctor turned back to give her a smile and a "Just be a moment!" before doing a perfect dive into the pool. She hurried around the couch now, finding herself able to move now that he was out of sight. She peered over the edge, only to jump back as his head shot back out of the water. With a little gasp for air, he swam back over and pushed the sopping book at her feet. He grinned up at her and gave her a wink, his mop of hair plastered flat against half his face.

"Text books are cool," he said and flipped back under the water. A smile grew on her face as she watched him happily swim about. She never knew her first two Doctors to swim, but she had to wager a guess that that the third one she had met had probably known what to do with a pretty young girl and a pool. She chuckled at the thought and watched as her newest Doctor swam around like a little kid after a hot day.

She was about to take her shoes off and put her feet in when he popped right out in front of her, reached his long arms out and rapped them around her legs. With a yelp she fell head over heals…into the pool. She glared at his laughing face after she resurfaced, but he looked so innocently happy that her glare soon melted into a smile.

The Doctor loved it when she smiled, really smiled. Quiet frankly it made his Time Lord tummy do very unTime Lordly things. His laugh stopped as he just soaked in her smile, feeling very happy himself. He felt a matching smile form over his face, and he tried to duck his head to hide it.

But Sarah Jane knew better. He did this many times before, thinking that if he hid his emotions that they would cense to exist. Whether it was sadness or joy, he seemed to want to live life with out the "complications" of actually feeling. He was a hypocrite, because she knew he also lived for the thrill of adventure and hated being lonely. So she swam closer too him and peeked at his lowered face.

He felt her presents come closer, but didn't know how close until he looked up, and found her face only inches away from his. Her smile was now one of determination, and he knew he would comply with anything she said or answer any question she asked.

"Doctor," she whispered, eyes searching his own. "I want you to be happy. _I_ want to help _you_ be happy."

Her eyes were so beautiful, just the same as when he had first met her, and yet so much wiser. She had seen many wonderful and horrible things in her life, but she was still just as strong, just as kind as when he had first shook hands with that young journalist. Now here they where, over thirty years later from her prospective, oh so much more from his, and he did something he had wanted to for a very long, long time. He leaned his face even closer to hers and whispered against her lips, "Forgive an old traveler his weakness just once, my Sarah Jane."

His eyes closed as he whispered, his breath and lips gently tickling her own. She felt her eyes go wide as he ever so gently kissed her. It was a brief kiss, hardly more then a few seconds, but it was wonderful. His eyes where worried when he opened them again though.

But he didn't have to be worried. He got to watch as the happiest smile he had ever seen spread over Sarah Jane's face. He smiled back, felling just as happy as she. But before anything else could happen, a sudden thought accrued to him.

"Why did you show me that text book?" he cocked his head to one side in thought of all the possible explanations.

She blinked twice as she re-gathered her thoughts. "Oh," she said with a chuckle. "I just wanted to ask about the author's name. The DJ? Did you know him?"

The Doctor winced and nodded. "Her, actually. And despite the name, most boring teacher in the history of Gallifray."

Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow. "You're just saying that."

"Oh no, three Time Lords died of sheer boredom in her class and most of the rest went rouge or insane. I am one of the rouge," he nodded solemnly at her.

She smirked back. "Then I guess I have something to thank her for," Sarah Jane said with a chuckle as she brought her face closer to his again…


End file.
